Power Cut
by MissWritingStoriesObsessed
Summary: Alex and Olivia get stuck in a power cut! Whilst having a candle lit bath they have a nice chat about there future! Really bad summary... Enjoy!


**Power Cut.**

So, it's raining its windy, it's cold... typical British weather.

Anyway, I am staying with the grandparents and I was trying to think of idea's and well I told my Nan and she said write about common things and I told her SVU was set in America and my Nan said 'Then give them a taste of the U.K'.

So! In the U.K we have crappy weather and power cuts.

I hope you enjoy this!

Co – Written by my Nan!

Alex and Olivia get stuck in a power cut! Using their creativity they have a bath with the room lit by candles whilst also having a serious chat about their future.

Please read and review!  
Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Running the bath Olivia tried to find as many candles as she could.

"Since when did we buy so many candles?" Alex asked with a small laugh.

"Can't you remember my mum brought us a load when we moved it... said she could picture us having a nice candle lit dinner?" Olivia said remembering what her mother said because it made her choke on whatever she was drinking.

"We never did have that candle lit dinner; I guess a bath would be the same..." Alex said with a small smile as she moved to turn the bath water off.

Olivia lit another candle before putting it on the window sill along with a few others.

They had some placed some on the window sill and some around the bath, but they couldn't find anywhere else that was considered safe to put them, but it lit up the room well.

Taking off her shirt Alex knew Olivia was staring but carried on without a word knowing she would be looking when Olivia got undressed; needless to say that both women thought the other was the prettiest woman alive.

* * *

Alex sat in Olivia's arm's letting the warm water soak her body.

"Isn't it nice to not have to rely on power for a few hours?" Alex asked playing with the rings on Olivia's fingers.

"It is I wish this happened more often." Olivia said and she meant it.

"I've been thinking..." Alex began trying not to sounds so sudden.

"Now I've heard that's dangerous." Olivia joked with a small laugh.

Alex moved slightly causing Olivia to tilt her head and look at her.

"Do you want a future with me?" Alex asked seriously.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Olivia asked taking a hold of the blonde's hand.

"I don't know, I just wonder if we'll still be together in 10 years." Alex said kissing Olivia's hand.

"I hope we will." Olivia said simply before adding "Well, I know we will."

Smiling Olivia watched Alex get up out of the bath and grab a towel that was the down side to having no power in the winder; there was no radiator to keep the bathroom warm.

"You want to prove it to me?" Alex asked with a smirk and Olivia knew exactly what she wanted.

Olivia and Alex soon got out the bath and tried to get dry but seen as both of them only had towels covering them and both of them were far too eager to get the other one in bed thinks never went as planned. Taking a step closer Olivia tried to read the blondes face, but even if she couldn't do that she knew exactly what the lawyer wanted, she also didn't have to be a senior detective to know at some point she was going to get it.

* * *

The power was still out meaning they had to carry the candles to the bed room whilst trying to not to let them burn out.

Getting the room lit wasn't as hard as both woman thought, as Olivia added a few more candles to the bunch that were already sat onto of the chest of draws and 3 big ones on each of the bedside tables.

"I find this so more thrilling when the powers out." Alex said with a smiled towel drying her hair.

"Maybe it's because you know I won't get called out!" Olivia said and it was true, she had turned off her phone and had the backup plan of 'It had died and due to the power cut she couldn't charge it'. She was sure it would work, either way she wasn't leaving Alex's side for at least a few hours.

Then again a few hours is all that was needed.

"We could get married tomorrow if you wanted to." Olivia said out of the blue.

"What makes you think I want to marry you?" Alex asked with a curious look as she moved to sit on the bed.

"Well you said you wanted to be together in 10 years time, and well It would be nice for me to claim you as my own."  
"Claim me? I am not you suitcase at the airport Liv!" Alex said with a laugh as she got her girlfriends meaning.

"You know what I mean; I am just saying I would rather have the right woman than the perfect wedding." Olivia said making her point very clear that she would marry Alex tomorrow if that's what the blonde wanted.

Alex smiled as she couldn't come up with an answer that didn't make her sounds like she was 5, but honestly, that was the sweetest thing she had ever heard Olivia say.

"Can we talk about it?" Alex asked sounding like a child who wanted to tell their mum a secret.

"Talk about what?" Olivia said trying to find some PJ's with the help of a candle.

"Well, me and you... Liv I don't want to build a relationship on just sex... although I am sure we could fit that in before the sun rises." Alex said lowering her voice as she said the last part.

"Our relationship isn't just about sex Alex; I love you for you, for the way you look, the way you smile, for how happy you make me..." Olivia said trying to get her point across but she knew she could go on if needed.  
It was then and there she realized this power cut was actually going to lead to some home truth before it led to anything more.

* * *

Both woman lay staring at the ceiling... their breathing going at ten to the dozen. Alex smiled as she sat up looking over at Liv who still seemed to be trying to compose herself.

"You okay?" Alex asked when Olivia sat up still holding the quilt to her body.

"We started out having a heart to heart about or future to you doing things I didn't even know where possible." Olivia looking to Alex who just laughed a little at Liv's words, Liv was right, what started out as a heart to heart turned into something amazing.

"Well, I went to an all girl school. Some of us were more curious than others..." Alex said trying not to laugh at how shocked Liv seemed to be.

"You know what I said earlier about power cuts happening more often?" Olivia asked jogging Alex's memory.

"Yeah..." Alex said looking at her with a small frown on her face.

"If this is what happens when the powers out, I will make it go out on purpose." Olivia said falling back down to a lying position as Alex laughed before the blonde lent down and planted a kiss on her head before working her magic all over again.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

I hope you liked it! Erm, if you do not get some of the phrases I use just ask in a review and I will PM you!  
Like I said at the beginning my Nan helped with the idea, SO I like to give her some credit!  
Please review! Means a lot!  
Bethanyy


End file.
